Puppy Love
by Lime Colored Cat
Summary: I suck at titles. ; Toboe meets another wolf, one his own age. What happens when love complicates things?


Hi hi!

Welcome to my Wolf's Rain story. Some Japanese is used in this story, and all translations can be found at the end of the chapter

. I, sadly, do not own Wolf's Rain.

-o-

Toboe blinked as a sound reached his ears. What a beautiful sound..., he thought, as he closed his eyes and listened. He couldn't help but smile when he heard singing; it was in a language he couldn't understand, but he liked the song... It was definetly a female's voice that was singing. Finally, curiosity taking over, he searched for the source of the sound. Soon, he found a girl about his age with brown, curly hair puled back into pigtails. Her eyes were closed, her fingers plucking at strings on a guitar. So that's what the sound was...

The girl's eyes opened to reveal a beautiful, ocean blue color. She smiled at him and continued to play her guitar and sing for a moment, until the song finished. She then proceeded to set her guitar down, and Toboe, sudenly using the rest of his senses instead of just hearing, noticed that she smelled like a wolf. So, she probably was a wolf. "Hi," she began, snapping him out of thought. "I'm Shippo!" She said brightly, smiling at him. "I-I'm Toboe..." Shippo grinned. Then she whispered to him. "I'm a wolf, too," she whispered gently, Toboe's suspicions correct. Toboe smiled back at her. The girl seemed so... cheerful. "What was that song you were singing?" he asked. "It's called 'Gravity' by Ma'aya Sakamoto."

"It's so pretty!"

"Heehee. Thanks."

They continued to talk until both picked up the smell of a heavy rain coming.

"Ara... we should find shelter!" Shippo said.

"Anno..." Toboe began. "I was seperated from Kiba-tachi, so... I don't really have anywhere to go..."

"Ara! Then, you should stay with me until we find them! This city is pretty dangerous sometimes... and a big storm's coming! C'mon, I'll take you to my hide-out..." Shippo grabbed Toboe's hand, and started running, with Toboe right behind her.

-o-

Just as the two young wolves made it to Shippo's hide-out, a heavy downpour started. Shippo's hide-out was an old, abandoned warehouse. It was cold, but Shippo was walking to one of the many boxes that she used to store things she found, and pulled out two heavy quilts. "It gets pretty cold in here when it rains," she said. "But it's a big place, and everyone thinks it's abandoned, so we're safe." Shippo smiled at him. Toboe shook off a few drops of water that he had gotten wet with from the wind blowing some of the rain inside. Shippo walked over to the door and pushed a button, causinig the door to close. "Thankfully, the electricity still works, but theres no heater..." She said, almost to herself. She walked into the middle of the room, where a pile of floor pillows had been dropped into random places, so there was always somewhere comfy instead of nothing but hard, cold, concrete floor. Shippo hopped onto the pile, rolled to the left side, grabbed her quilt and snuggled under it, sighing contently. Toboe chuckled, sat down on the pillows, grabbed his quilt and followed suit, and they fell asleep to the soothing sound of rain agaisnt the roof, along with the occasional soft thunderclap.

-o-

Shippo yawned softly and rolled over, ignoring the pokes to her shoulder.

"Psst... wake up, Shippo!" Toboe said softly. Eventually he gave up on the poking, and shook Shippo's shoulders gently. "Mnn... wha... whaizzit?" She said, still about half asleep. Come look outside. Toboe said with a smile. Both Shippo and Toboe stood up, walking to the now open door. Shippo let out a surprised gasp-- the sun, which had almost finished rising, allowed those who were up early enough to see a beautiful rainbow. "Oh, it's beautiful...!" Toboe smiled. They both stood there as the sky went through a dazzling array of colors, and continued to watch until the rainbow slowly faded away...

-o-

Okay, chapter's over! Ooooh, I hope people like it! -giggles cutely-

Translation Time!

Ara: Normally known as "Uh..." or "Oh my..." etc.

Anno: Umm...

Kiba-tachi: Kiba and the others.

Shippo: The tail, specifically, the tip of the tail. Cute, ne?


End file.
